


Wonderful Tonight

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Come Inflation, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Prompt Fic, Stomach Bulge, both tags are just in case as both are mentioned like once and very briefly, healthiest relationship ever and it's so good for my heart, honestly guys kolivan and lance are so happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: There was nothing else in the entire galaxy that could compare to being in each other’s arms.  Nothing else could be better.





	Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a reply to a prompt on the tumblr blog dedicated to this ship: [kolivance](http://kolivance.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> The prompt was: _Lance introducing Kolivan to the concept of anniversaries. Lance forgets about it eventually because he figures Kolivan has better things to worry about and he doesn't want to force him into that tradition. But Kolivan remembers how Lance's face lit up when he talked about his parents on their anniversaries so he surprises Lance when he asks what they're gonna do for theirs like a week ahead of time and Lance is excited to plan it. Koli gets him a very... galra gift. Lance is charmed._
> 
> I got excited with it, as you can tell by how long this fic ended up being, so to whoever sent that: thank you! I had a lot of fun writing this, though at times I surprised myself because I couldn't stop writing LOL
> 
> I finished this just in time for the blog hitting a new record of followers: 300+! Thank you guys so much for your support and for sharing the love! You're the best!
> 
> This is dedicated to the wonderful Mizu, the incredible Waffle and the amazing Jupiter. Special thanks to you guys for your support and for falling into this rare ship coughshellcoughs heaven with me! I adore you!

 

 

**Wonderful Tonight**

 

 

 Kolivan walks into the bedroom and the moment the door closes behind his back he allows himself to relax.  It’s an obvious physical change, and Lance can tell from his comfortable spot on the center of the large bed how Kolivan’s broad body slowly wills away in a conscious decision the tension of the muscles.  It’s part of a habit the two of them indulge in: to avoid as much as possible bringing into the bedroom the negative energy they collected throughout the day from the still ongoing war.

 At first it had been a very conscious decision and not always did they manage to do it.  But they both had needed a place just for the two of them that wasn’t marked by pain, anger and frustrations. It ended up being a basically unspoken agreement that their bedroom was to be their haven of peace and contentment.  It’s a shame they didn’t get to sleep together often, what with numerous missions and fights always biting at their heels, though Lance guesses that it helped carrying on this habit they shared.

 Kolivan doesn’t spare his lover a glance, even when he could already feel himself smiling just by knowing that his beloved was there, relaxing as well.  He passes by the bed towards the large bathroom and while doing so he gingerly brushes his clawed fingertips along an exposed foot that hadn’t been covered by the blanket thrown over Lance’s form.  It makes Lance chuckle lazily, sleepily, and it’s a sound Kolivan knows he’ll never get tired of hearing.

 Stepping into the bathroom, he carefully undoes his braid with deft fingers before shedding each layer of his uniform one by one, folding his clothing neatly after taking it off and placing it on a tall stool right next to the sink.  After activating one of the faucets of the large tub, his ears twitch, detecting the sounds coming from the next room.  This time he is the one who chuckles, shaking his head fondly, knowing that soon he’ll have his lover right in his arms once more.

 Once the tub is filled to his liking, he closes the faucets, humming as he steps inside and feels the pleasantly warm water encompass his feet.  As he sits, the door of the bathroom opens once more, and Kolivan is greeted with the sight of an already naked and still sleepy Lance. Yellow eyes scan over his beloved’s figure, checking that during his last missions he didn’t acquire new wounds. He knows that Lance would’ve told him if he had happened to get hurt in any kind of way, and Kolivan trusts him, though he still needs to actively look over his partner in order to appease his protective impulses. He doesn’t care about scars (though Lance did), he just wants his lover to be as healthy as possible.

 “Hey there big guy,” Lance says even as he rubs his eyes, trying to will away the remainings of slumber, “you won’t go out tonight, right?”

 “Not unless I’m needed,” he replies while relaxing against the tub, the warm water doing wonders on his tired muscles, “just like you won’t go out unless your team calls for you.”

 “You’re right about that,” Lance smiles as he steps inside the tub as well, reaching out to place his hands on Kolivan’s shoulders as he sits on his lap, still facing each other.

 Kolivan doesn’t waste a moment to hold onto Lance’s hips gently, his own hands big enough to circle his lover’s body almost completely.  He lowers his head just as Lance leans closer, blue eyes closed now, and their lips meet in a soft caring kiss.  Bony knees make themselves at home at Kolivan’s sides, his hips encased by bronze thighs he could spend entire nights caressing and worshipping. The kiss ends soon after it started, and when Lance pulls away, his cheeks are tinted the faintest shade of red.

 “Are you tired?,” he asks, white teeth digging into his bottom lip as he squirms on Kolivan’s lap, the water around them sloshing gently.

 “I’m not,” Kolivan says with a knowing smile as one of his hands begins to slide across one of Lance’s thighs, a teasing hint of claws making the smaller male shiver, “how can I be when you’re in my arms like this?”

 “God, Koli,” Lance sighs and starts pressing small, quick kisses over his beloved’s chest while Kolivan wraps his long and big fingers around Lance’s still soft cock, “I love you.”

 “I know, Starlight,” he leans down again to press his lips to his lover’s forehead, “and I love you too.”

 Lance closes his eyes and lets out a soft pleased hum as Kolivan begins stroking him, and he rocks his hips in tandem with the other’s movements.  He lets his head fall backwards and giggles when Kolivan leans further down to close the distance between them and nibbles all over his throat and the side of his neck.  

 Lance can feel himself blushing, his cheeks warmer than before, and for a moment he manages to forget about the sound of the water around them as he continues moving his hips, teeth digging into his bottom lip. His breathing stutters when Kolivan strokes his hardening cock faster, and Lance instinctively spreads his legs as wide as he can within the confinements of the tub, pressing down into Kolivan’s lap and grinding against his flesh in quick little movements. 

 Lance’s hands now rest on Kolivan’s broad chest, and he whimpers when his lover bites harder into the sensitive flesh of his neck, long enough to leave a bruise behind.  The undeniable warmth of arousal washes over him like recurring waves of an ancient ocean, and Lance’s very core melts under the touch of the one he holds dear in his heart. He shudders, his body reacting to Kolivan’s ministrations, and willingly offers himself like a gift meant only for Kolivan’s eyes to see, for his hands to touch.

 “You’re always so sensitive,” Kolivan speaks into the damp skin of his lover’s neck as he moves his other hand to the small of Lance’s back, pushing the lithe body closer to his own, enjoying the way his hardening cock was now nestled against the crevice of Lance’s ass.

 “You just have the magic touch,” Lance giggles breathily as he tugs on Kolivan’s white hair, moaning when his words are rewarded with another bite, this time on the curve of his shoulder, “come on, Koli…,” he whispers next, and he lifts his hips to then grind down harder into his beloved’s hard arousal, “come on, it’s been so long—”

 “Starlight,” Kolivan closes his eyes for a moment, grunting, and is unable to keep his own hips from moving in rhythm with Lance’s. He stops stimulating his lover’s cock to give one thigh a gentle squeeze, always loving the way his fingers sink into flesh, “are you sure?”

 “Yeah,” Lance grins so lovingly at the nickname, and he pulls away just enough to let vivacious blue eyes meet endeared yellow ones, “I’m sure, big guy.”

 “We’re going to need lube,” he comments even as his hands are now sliding behind Lance, cupping the curve of his ass and spreading the cheeks apart, rubbing his large hard cock between them.

 

 Lance moans at the feeling, louder than before, and presses back into the contact, arousal and desire now clouding his mind.  He licks his lips, feeling himself get warmer and warmer, and whimpers when, while rolling his hips, the tip of Kolivan’s cock drags against his puckered hole.  

 But he knows just how right his lover is, they were definitely going to need lots of lube, and to grab the bottle at the other end of the tub he’d have to pull away, even when his lack of sanity and self-preservation insists that he should stay right where he was.  Shivering, he gazes up at Kolivan with cheeks aflame, eyes dilated with desire, and the look he gets in return is enough to make him melt right in the bigger man’s arms.

 He wants him. He misses the feeling of having his lover inside of him, covering him completely with his own body, and yet still never overpowering. It has truly been too long since they last had the chance to do anything else besides kissing and tenderly caressing each other. Lance’s body calls for this, his heart demands it too, being in Kolivan’s arms was a feeling he’d never get tired of experiencing.

 With mild resignation he begins to pull away, only to be stopped by the other man, who tightens his hold on him, pressing him back against the hard muscles of a defined torso. Lance sighs in appreciation, even though his erection is now firmly trapped between their bodies; it makes him feel relaxed that he doesn’t have to move away from his love. 

 Kolivan just chuckles, and he is the one to reach out towards the other end of the tub, which allows them to stay glued to each other as he grabs the bottle of lubrication they always kept in the bathroom.

 As Kolivan opens it, Lance moves to stay on his knees, lifting his hands to cup the sides of his partner’s face. With the tip of a pinky finger he caresses the corner of his beloved’s mouth, his own lips opening and forming a small, delighted  _ o _ at the feeling of a finger prodding at his entrance.  His nerves set alight when one finger covered in lube slides inside him. 

 He whispers out Kolivan’s name, warmth spreading throughout his body and leaving him eager for more. Lance can feel the weight of Kolivan’s gaze on him, committing to memory his expressions, and he only blooms even further under such intense attention and adoration. He looks into the other’s eyes and smiles, teasingly dragging the tip of his tongue across the expanse of his bottom lip. 

 The finger inside him thrusts deeper than before and it makes Lance keen out loudly as it presses into his prostate, his knees sliding a bit on the floor of the tub, and he rolls his hips once, twice, wanting more. His movements keep disturbing the water around them, that sloshes and threatens to spill over the edge of the tub, but neither pay attention to it.  

 His dick is painfully hard now, and Kolivan’s other hand encases it completely, sweeping a thumb over the head and spreading the drops of precome that had gathered there.  Lance gasps and shivers, eyelids fluttering shut, and he moves his hands to close his fingers around white locks of hair, tugging on it with less gentleness than before.

 “Kolivan,” he whimpers between gasps, the slide of the finger in up and down motions making him feel like he had been set on fire. “More,” he begs, hiding his face in the crook of his partner’s neck, and bites down on that spot as another digit breaches him.

 He makes a high-pitched keening noise at the back of his throat just as Kolivan groans, the only sign of him slowly losing his composure as well.  Lance knows more than well how his sensitivity happens to be such a turn on for his lover, and that made him stop holding back from early on in their relationship.  

 Now, after such a long time of being together, he lets go easily, opening up for his beloved like a blossoming flower.

 

 “I love you,” Kolivan says with a lust laced voice just as he begins thrusting his fingers into Lance, watching attentively the reaction he earns in return.  Only with Lance does he feel this desire, this undeniable craving to satisfy, to hold, to claim.  He wants to make Lance happy.  He wants to be able to cradle Lance in his arms for as long as the two of them live.

 Lance shudders against him and it makes him feel an urge he knows he’ll indulge into.  He loves dragging out the moment, since with war they don’t have many opportunities to be so close to each other, and he knows that for the night they are likely to be left alone.

 So as he slowly slides a third finger inside his lover, he nudges Lance’s head up gently, pressing short kisses to his lips.  Kolivan continues stroking his hardened flesh in idle motions, and it’s enough to keep Lance panting and whining against his mouth, blue eyes shining with need.

 He slowly thrusts his digits in and out, taking care to stretch his lover properly, not wanting to hurt him in any way.  The warm water and lube aid him on his task, and shortly after the entrance is wide enough for a fourth finger to fit inside.  That’s when Lance’s whines turn louder, way louder than they already were, and Kolivan can feel him clenching around his fingers, legs shaking slightly.  

 He stays still for a moment, though makes sure to squeeze gently around the base of Lance’s cock, not wanting him to come too early, and keeps his eyes trained on his partner’s expression, appreciating the endearing red color on his cheeks.

 It takes longer for Lance to get used to having four digits inside, and when he does his breathing is still fast and uneven, little whimpers coming from the back of his throat, resonating in the minimal space between them.  He then thrusts his hips, and water splashes over the edge of the tub, though it’s barely registered since Lance decides at that precise instant to press his lips against Kolivan’s ones, kissing him passionately.  

 The fingers curl inside him and tease his prostate once more, his hips moving on their own at the stimulus, and there’s a hint of desperation now in their kiss, Lance parting his lips as Kolivan did, their tongues brushing together, face angled to the side so he could deepen their contact.

 It’s like there are electrifying currents setting up sparks of need and desire all over his body, heat pooling in his lower stomach.  Lance moans into their kiss that was turning sloppier with each moment that went by, only to pull away and cry out in distress as the fingers that were giving him so much pleasure are pulled out of him.

 “Please—,” he begs again, with more urgency this time, as lust takes over him, “please, now, Koli, now—”

 “Yes,” Kolivan groans and grips onto Lance’s hip tighter than necessary with one hand, the other stroking his own cock a few times before positioning the tip directly against his lover’s distended hole.  “Yes,” he repeats the second before he starts lowering Lance onto his cock, the tip easily going through the stretched ring of muscle along with the first ridge out of a thin line that extended towards the base.

 “Fuck, Koli,” Lance keens as he throws his head backwards, back arching as waves of scorching pleasure wash over him.  He holds onto Kolivan’s shoulders now, scratching slightly and tugging on the short fur there, mouth hanging open as inch by inch he was entered by Kolivan’s hardened shaft.

 “Lance,” he pronounces the name like it’s a prayer, the muscles of his arms riddled with tension as he wills himself to hold back from giving in to his urge of simply slamming his love down on his cock, driving himself inside the other in one go.  

 The tip of his claws scratch the skin of Lance’s hips as he keeps holding onto him, helping him until eventually Lance was fully seated on his lap.  

 Kolivan takes a deep breath then, trying to regain at least a thin shred of composure, but it turns to be impossible when his lover had taken him in completely.

 Lance knows he doesn’t have to ask the larger male to wait, that he needs a moment to get used to the stretch, to the feeling of being so  _ full. _  He’s shuddering and barely aware of the stream of high pitched noises falling from between his kiss-swollen lips, the muscles of his thighs beginning to sting from the position they were in, fully stretched and parted by Kolivan’s hips.  

 It’s honestly overwhelming, having his beloved inside of him, their size difference now more remarked than ever.  Yet Lance absolutely  _ loves  _ it to the point he’s sure that if it weren’t for the war, he’d be asking Kolivan to let him ride him to kingdom come.

 So he wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking it, as he keeps the other on his lover’s chest, needing the balance.  Lance rolls his hips in slow but sure movements, and then Kolivan’s lips are on his own once more, the two of them never getting enough of each other.

 Lifting his hips only after feeling sure that he had grown used to it, he guides them back down, a breathy and loud groan escaping his lips and getting lost in their kiss at the feeling of the ridges on Kolivan’s cock brushing inside him and against his prostate.

 And like that he’s moving his hips faster, now resting his arms on the other’s shoulders and clinging onto him to maintain his balance, more water spilling over the edge.  There are desperate pleasured sighs and moans rolling off his lips that are only feeding Kolivan’s own lust, and they are moving their bodies in tandem, getting lost in each other, delving with no barriers into each other.

 “Kolivan,” Lance cries out as the fire inside him turns brighter and hotter, lust swirling throughout his blood, heat pooling low in his stomach. “Fuck!,” his hips stutter in their continuous movement, sparks exploding behind his eyelids, warmth tingling down his spine.

 “You’re so small, Lance,” Kolivan grunts out, though his voice sounds almost like a growl, and moves one hand to tenderly press it against the small bulge on the human’s stomach, his excitement heightening even more at being able to feel himself inside Lance, “so small, yet you take me so well...”

 “I’m—,” Lance’s voice breaks into a moan as Kolivan thrusts inside him harder than before.  Pleasure overwhelms him completely, and soon that’s all his mind can fully register, coursing through his blood and setting his nerves alight.  “I’m—,” he tries again, his breathing reduced to short and desperate intakes of air, thighs trembling as he keeps moving his hips, though with no set rhythm.

 Lust spills over him and then he’s reaching his climax, mouth open in a silent scream as he comes.  Kolivan truly growls at that moment, the way Lance clenches around him driving him into biting down on the smaller man’s shoulder, fangs digging into the skin hard enough to draw out a few droplets of blood. 

 Lance whines, eyes closing as he tugs on white strands of hair, spasms awakening underneath his skin.  He’s overly sensitive now, nerves tender, and with each thrust he shivers, whimpering weakly.  He still tries to roll his hips, meeting his lover’s movements halfway, wanting to give him pleasure too, and moments later Kolivan is coming too, a growl low in his chest turning into a drawn out pleasured groan that resonates in their shared bathroom.  

 Lance moans in delight as he feels the come being pumped into him, the amount of it being enough to make the bulge in his stomach from having Kolivan inside a bit more protruding.  He still remembers the first time it had happened, how the two of them had discovered that they… they really liked both the image and the feeling.

 There was nothing else in the entire galaxy that could compare to being in each other’s arms.  Nothing else could be better.

 

 It takes them a while to finally come down from their high.  When they do, they realize the water was no longer pleasantly warm, and most of it had ended up on the floor around the tub.  It makes Lance giggle even as he relaxes against Kolivan’s broad chest, head safely tucked underneath his partner’s chin.

 “I…,” he starts speaking, his voice thin and wavering a little, “loved that.”

 “I loved it too,” Kolivan says, smiling, dragging the tips of his claws gently over Lance’s spine, still buried deep inside him, “you were particularly sensitive tonight.”

 “It’s just that,” Lance closes his eyes and sighs, melting into the touch once more, “it’s been so long… It gets frustrating…”

 “I know, Starlight,” reluctantly holding onto Lance’s hips yet again, he carefully pulls out of the wrecked hole, mourning to himself the missed chance of seeing his own seed dripping down gorgeous bronze thighs, “I feel that way too.”

 “You mean you miss me?”

 “Whenever we have to be apart, yes,” Kolivan admits with a small smile, letting Lance sit on his lap yet again before pressing a hand to the wall besides them, activating the faucets and refilling the tub with warm water, “It’s… a curious feeling.”

 “I miss you, too” Lance hums, delighted when he was surrounded by warmth once more, his now sore muscles beginning to relax, “I miss so many people.  It gets lonely sometimes.”

 “Are you lonely now?,” Kolivan asks as he stops the water flow before grabbing a different bottle, spilling some of its content on his open palm and setting it aside once more before he rubs his hands together, creating a light green foam between them that he then proceeds to lather over the human’s hair.

 Lance smiles and lets his eyes close once more.  “With you? Never,” he says the words with conviction, giggling a bit when a clawed finger brushes past a ticklish spot behind his ear, “And, besides, there’s always so much to do, and people to fight alongside with.  It’s not like I’m ever truly alone, you know?”

 “I do,” picking up a small bowl from the edge of the tub, he then fills it with water, carefully rinsing Lance’s hair.  It’s these little actions he truly loves doing the most, taking care of his beloved after their joining, when Lance was too sore and tired, pliant in his arms.

 “I miss my parents so much, though,” Lance admits after a short moment spent in silence.  “I hope my disappearance doesn’t stop them from being happy as much as they can…,” a small, shy smile stretches his lips now, an expression Kolivan can’t help but absolutely adore, “I hope dad stopped buying home appliances for their anniversaries.  Mom hated those—not that she didn’t use them afterwards, of course, but… I always had to remind dad to buy something else after that, like a nice bouquet of flowers or—”

 “Anniversaries?,” Kolivan hates interrupting, he truly does, but sometimes his curiosity wins the best out of him, especially when it comes to getting to know more about the person he’s grown to love, “What are they supposed to be?”

 

 Lance opens his eyes and blinks once, twice, the question taking him by surprise.  He unconsciously squirms a bit on Kolivan’s lap as he thinks of the best way to reply to that, even as he starts washing his lover’s hair, going through the exact same motions Kolivan went through moments before.

 “You know, anniversaries are… celebrations of special days,” running his fingers through white locks, he cannot help but chuckle as a memory comes to his mind, and his blue eyes shine with fondness and melancholy, almost glimmering underneath the bathroom’s lights.  “Days such as birthdays or the date a couple got married, like my mom and dad.  They aren’t necessarily happy days, since it can be paying respect to a deceased person, but… I remember that for my parent’s 27th anniversary my mom had spent the previous day cooking my father’s favorite dishes.  It was something she always did for their wedding anniversaries, and dad loved it—we all did!  She cooks even better than Hunk! Uh, uhm, anyway, my dad, he always had trouble picking up good gifts, but on that anniversary he gave my mom this beautiful necklace… It was breathtaking.  It made my mom so happy.”

 “So anniversaries are important dates,” Kolivan hums, yellow eyes watching intently with both curiosity and adoration Lance’s face and the soft changes in his expressions.

 “They are, I guess,” he chuckles, still the sound ends abruptly with a sigh, “Though I doubt we’ll have time to celebrate ours while at war.”

 Kolivan doesn’t reply immediately.  He waits as they finish cleaning and washing each other, mulling over Lance’s words and their implications in his head.  Even when Kolivan carries him in his arms, he continues thinking over them, slowly warming up to the idea.

 They lay on the bed now, dry from their bath and both pleasantly tired and warm thanks to the covers thrown above them and thanks to the closeness of their still naked bodies.  Lance is falling asleep in his arms when he finally says:

 “Our anniversary,” and a gentle smile takes over his lips.

 

—

 

 Enough time passes for Lance to decide to disregard the conversation of that night.  It’s not like they can put war on hold so they can spend a peaceful anniversary together, and it’s not like he expects Kolivan to practice every single earth custom Lance happens to mention or say he misses.  It’s not like Lance is actively trying to carry out every galran custom Kolivan mentioned or explained to him either, so he guesses that it’s only fair.

 And hey, if he’s been secretly counting down the days to the date, nobody else has to know.  He just likes to keep record of it, of how lucky he is to have someone like Kolivan by his side, someone who loves him no matter the occasionals fuck ups and slip ups and who is willing to stay next to him and guide him whenever he needs it.

 The thought brings a smile to his face as he walks down the halls of the large base to the kitchen, wondering about what kind of snack would he be able to prepare for himself with whatever ingredients they happened to have at the moment.  It’s late at night and he can’t help but chuckle as the memory of his first nights here decides to visit the forefront of his mind.  Memories of when he’d get lost at every turn until he finally managed to learn the layout of the place.

 Walking into the kitchen, the ceiling lights turn on with their motion sensors, and he looks around for a bit, searching for something edible.  Perhaps he could prepare something for Kolivan too, since he’s supposed to come back from his mission sometime during the night, though he doesn’t know what to make.  It’s not like he himself cooks here, and most of the ingredients presented before him were of galran precedence, which made everything admittedly more difficult.

 It’s then when he hears steps approaching the kitchen’s entrance, and he turns around just in time to come face to face with Kolivan himself, who in turn looks at him with a bit of surprise clear in his eyes, not having expecting Lance to be there.

 

 “Hey, I was just thinking of you,” Lance says with a grin, “I called you with the power of my thoughts!”

 Kolivan’s tiredness seems to evaporate at least a little bit at that, and he smiles, stepping closer to the shorter male and raising his hand to brush brown strands of hair, tucking them behind Lance’s ear.  He bows down to close the distance between them and rests his forehead on top of the other’s, closing his eyes as he does so.  Kolivan feels Lance’s sweet exhale against his lips, and he’s tempted to kiss him, but first he needs to center himself again, to reconnect to his own core, and to do so he needs this contact first.

 It’s like the world goes still and the only two living beings are them.  They remain with their foreheads pressed together until their breathings are in synch and their heartbeats answer to the other’s, soft streams of energy caressing away the sharper edges of their worries and bringing light upon the darkest corners of their minds.  They relax into each other, the phantom pain of old wounds momentarily forgotten, and they are tied together once more to their cores and to their joined streams of life.

 The contact is broken with softness and care, and when they finally do pull away to look into each other’s eyes, there’s nothing in their gazes but adoration.  Lance smiles and holds Kolivan’s hand between his own, blue irises shimmering as he presses a single kiss to battle-bruised knuckles so much like his own.

 

 “How did it go?,” he asks, lowering their hands and tilting his head as he stands on his toes to now kiss Kolivan’s lips, who returned the contact with as much gentleness.

 “It was a successful mission,” Kolivan hums and moves to wrap an arm around Lance’s back, pressing their mouths together again for a moment longer.  “What about yours?”

 “We liberated more prisoners today, took down a handful of large battleships,” Lance rests his hands on his partner’s shoulders, smiling, “and none of us got hit too hard, which is good.”

 “I’d say it’s great,” Kolivan chuckles, nuzzling Lance’s temple and breathing in his calming scent.  He lets the moment drag on a bit longer as he ponders on how to say what he wishes to ask next.  

 It’s a thought that’s been on his mind from before they had gone out to fulfill their respective responsibilities, from their waking moments when he had opened his eyes to the sight of Lance sleeping peacefully by his side, his short brown hair sticking up in different directions, cheek smudged into the pillow.  The vision had made Kolivan feel warmth flooding his chest, a warmth that before meeting the human he had thought he’d never have the chance to feel again.

 He clears his throat once, nervousness creeping at the back of his senses, and says:

 “By the way, Starlight, I was wondering…”

 “Yeah, big guy?,” Lance grins, pulling away just enough for their eyes to meet, “What’s been going on in that smart brain of yours?”

 Kolivan snorts at that (a habit he totally picked up from Lance whenever he found something funny or amusing), and continues talking, “Our anniversary.  How would you like to celebrate it?”

 “Celebrate it?,” he repeats as he blinks several times in a row, lips parting and forming a small  _ o _ as his blue eyes widen, irises shining beautifully, “You mean…”

 “Well, I thought—,” Kolivan shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he refuses to break eye contact, needing to get this across, “I remembered you talking about how your parents would celebrate their anniversaries, and you—your eyes had a happy gleam to them.  I thought you’d like to do something for ours, but maybe I was mistaken.”

 “ _ Oh my god, _ ” Lance gasps before breaking into a big smile, not thinking twice as he wraps his arms firmly around his lover, bouncing on his toes with unrestrained energy, “Oh my god, Koli, I thought you wouldn’t remember! Of course I want to celebrate it! Oh my god, oh my god, pick me up, I want to kiss your sense out of your mind and damn it, I’m gonna do it properly!”

 Kolivan laughs, wholeheartedly, and does as told in one swift motion.  And he’s still laughing when Lance’s lips eagerly meet his, and the world melts into nothing else but their embrace.

 

—

 

 Kolivan wakes up to find himself alone in the big bed.  He doesn’t give it much thought, since it’s not an unusual occurrence.  But as he gets up from the comfort of the mattress and goes on and about getting ready for the day to come, he remembers to grab what he had specially made for the day.

 After all, it’s their anniversary, and it’s an important date to celebrate.

 

 He keeps the present in one of the pouches of his belt, wrapped in soft cloths, not wanting it to get stained.  It’s not really heavy enough for him to remember he’s carrying it around with him throughout the day but he does anyway, and whenever he gets a moment of reprieve, Kolivan cannot help but smile tenderly at the thought of it.

 Lance left earlier than usual for a complicated mission that would surely take a greater part of the day to get done.  Kolivan doesn’t worry—there’s no reason to, he knows Lance and he knows Lance’s teammates, they are all more than good enough to solve their tasks and avoid getting dangerously hurt in the process.  He also knows that there are plans for later on in the night, something Lance has been fussing over for the last week and that he hasn’t let Kolivan see much more than a few peeks here and there.

 Time drags on as usual, he knows, yet to him it feels that as ticks pass it starts getting slower, and after a while he’s already impatient for the night to come with his lover finally safe and sound in his arms.  Some recruits can tell he’s in a fidgety mood and make a point of being sure everything is done perfectly while carrying on with daily tasks.  

 Kolivan would feel ashamed if he could move on from thinking on how he’s never actually celebrated anything like an anniversary before.  And now that’s on the forefront of his mind like an endless loop.  Has he done enough?  Will Lance like the gift he’s made for him?

 Kolivan knows he is being stupid, getting so worked up over it.  He knows Lance will love what he has prepared for him, he knows that the moment his lover comes back they’ll be holding each other once more and everything will turn out fine.

 

 So when Lance does finally return, still sporting bruises and minor scratches from the mission but with a big, bright smile on his face, Kolivan can physically feel the weight of his worries leaving him.

 “Guess who kicked ass today!,” Lance exclaims as he enters the room and laughs with pride, blue eyes full of life and stars, “I did!”

 “I’m sure of it,” he agrees, offering his partner a smile of his own and reaching out a hand towards the other, impatient to close the distance between them already, “How are the others?”

 “They are more or less as fine as me, but less handsome,” Lance grins and takes Kolivan’s hand in his own, stepping up to him and tilting his head enough to look at his lover in the eye, “except Allura.  She’s just as beautiful as me, but that’s nothing new.”

 Letting out a soft hum, Kolivan nods and leans down, meeting Lance halfway and letting their foreheads touch for a sweet, tender moment.  They both smile at feeling each other so well and alive, and their hearts start beating in the same calm cadence.

 

 “Hey, Koli,” Lance whispers, not moving a centimeter from their positions, his smaller hand holding onto Kolivan’s bigger one and intertwining their fingers.  There’s happiness surging through him that reaches Kolivan, a happiness that’s pure and unadulterated, filled with relief and everlasting love.  “Happy anniversary, big guy.”

 Kolivan’s smile widens ever so slightly.  He moves his other hand to cup Lance’s cheek with it, tenderly stroking soft bronze skin with his thumb.  With care, he takes his time breaking their main point of contact, feelings still flowing freely through them.  

 He takes a step back and his yellow eyes meet Lance’s electric blue ones.   _ This is the best moment, _ he thinks, and parts his hand from the other’s cheek to search into his pouch, finding the bundle of soft cloths after a second.

 He doesn’t want to, but he also lets go of Lance’s hand, knowing fully well that his lover is paying attention to his every action.  Kolivan clears his throat and tries to will away bubbles of nervousness that make him feel like this is the first time in his life he’s fallen truly, deeply and irrevocably in love.  He cannot lie to himself and say that isn’t true, though, and it only serves to make him realize just how lucky he is to have met Lance.

 It’s with careful motions that he slowly unwraps the cloths until the contents of the bundle lay in his open palm, there for his lover’s eyes to appreciate.  It’s something he’s made with his own hands, a present he’s had with him from right after the night Lance told him about his parents, anniversaries and the special dates they represent.  

 The carefully forged chain that forms the necklace is long enough for the pendant to fall right in between Lance’s collarbones.  It’s the part of the gift that took him more time to figure out how to get done in a way that would be both practical and pleasant to the eye, though he holds more pride in the pendant itself.  

 It’s an exact replica of his own blade, every small detail reflected perfectly on it, showing the expertise of the craftsmanship.  What made it even more special was that it wasn’t an object with only a decorative finality, no—it had actual purpose.  

 Kolivan had put to good use his knowledge of swordsmanship into making the pendant.  The materials used were others than the ones he had used for his own blade, though they shared the same qualities and were equally resistant.  

 What made the pendant special was that only Lance would be able to properly activate it and use as a weapon—it would react to Lance alone, whenever Lance chose to.

 

 “I’ve made this for you,” Kolivan says then as he watches with fondness how his beloved’s eyes shone brighter than before, tears gathering at the corners, bronze cheeks turning darker with a lovely blush.  

 It’s with so much pride and adoration that he says: “Happy anniversary, my Starlight.”

 

°°°

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://wajjs.tumblr.com) | [kolivance tumblr](http://kolivance.tumblr.com)


End file.
